Parfait
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fic "Perfect"de loveadubdub Missing moment du tome 7 oui encore un ! mais cette fois ci, après la bataille finale. Un Ron / Hermione tout en douceur et délicatesse


PERFECT – PARFAIT / PERFECTION

Le dortoir des garçons de septième année était vide.

Neville était avec sa grand-mère qu'il avait retrouvée juste après la bataille. Elle l'avait serré si fort dans ses bras qu'ils s'étaient mis à pleurer tous les deux. Dean et Seamus rattrapaient le temps perdu et étaient surement partis chercher du Whisky-pur-feu en toute illégalité avec d'autres élèves. Et Harry était parti retrouver Ginny, il avait « des choses à régler », choses qui ne faisaient aucun doute sur leur nature.

Ron était donc seul.

Il était assis au centre de son lit à baldaquin et regardait alentour. Sur les cinq lits présents dans la pièce, seuls deux semblaient avoir accueilli des dormeurs. Les lits d'Harry, de Dean ainsi que le sien étaient tirés à quatre épingles, attendant sagement que leurs occupants reviennent. Excepté ce détail, la chambre n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite.

C'était réconfortant de constater que, malgré le fait que le reste de l'école soit totalement différent, il restait toujours des endroits comme celui-là : intact.

C'était étrange d'être de nouveau là. L'année qui venait de s'écouler semblait avoir duré une décennie, et Ron avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi dans ce lit depuis très longtemps. Tant de choses avaient changé. Il était devenu beaucoup plus mur bizarrement.

Même perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit les bruits de pas légers s'approcher de la porte. Il leva alors les yeux et vit Hermione entrer dans la pièce. Elle avait l'air nerveuse, comme si elle n'était pas sure d'avoir sa place dans la pièce ou comme si elle avait peur de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor si elle se faisait prendre. Elle aussi avait disparu à leur sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, marmonnant qu'elle devait voir le professeur McGonagall.

Ron arrêta brusquement le flot de ses pensées.

Ce n'était plus le bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore était mort.

Il était mort comme les autres. Comme Sirius, Fol-Œil, Dobby, Tonks, Lupin et Rogue.

Et Fred.

Dumbledore était mort, tout comme son frère.

Ron se sentit mal.

Salut.

Hermione avait parlé d'une voix si douce en entrant dans la pièce que cela se rapprochait davantage du murmure. Sa voix allait de pair avec son apparence : extrêmement fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient rouges et légèrement gonflés et il savait qu'elle avait surement pleuré. Cette constatation ne lui remonta pas vraiment le moral, mais sa présence si.

Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant les lits vides.

Neville est avec sa grand-mère, et Dean et Seamus sont… quelque part. Je ne sais pas où.

Et Harry ?

Ginny, répondit-il simplement en fixant ses pieds.

Oh…

Il y eut un silence gêné et Ron trouva cela étrange. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où un silence aussi pesant s'était installé entre eux. Fini le temps où ils étaient trop timides ou trop nerveux pour se parler. Lorsqu'il y avait des silences, c'était généralement parce qu'ils étaient furieux l'un après l'autre. Pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire.

Finalement il rompit ce silence.

Tu as été dans ton dortoir ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux.

Elle hocha la tête, mais quelque chose semblait l'ennuyer.

Il est vide. J'ai vu Parvati. Elle allait voir Lavande. (Le silence s'installa de nouveau brièvement, Hermione semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots) Elle ne va pas… très bien…

Les yeux de Ron se fermèrent de leur propre chef et il porta sa main à son front, inconsciemment. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus pensé à Lavande Brown. Il la revoyait encore tomber du balcon et rester allongée sur le sol, à peine consciente, alors que Greyback l'attaquait. Hermione lui avait sauvé la vie. Lui n'avait rien fait.

Je n'ai jamais été amie avec elles.

Ron ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer et fut surpris de voir trembler sa lèvre inférieure, autant que sa voix tremblait. Il haussa les sourcils, l'incitant à poursuivre.

Avec Lavande et Parvati, continua-t-elle. Je les ai juste toujours trouvées si… stupides. Et je me croyais meilleures qu'elles.

Elle semblait écœurée par sa propre attitude et était toujours au bord des larmes. Sa phrase suivante fut à peine articulée, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

Et je crois que je détestais Lavande…

Hermione, tu lui as sauvé la vie.

Elle secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle aurait mieux fait de mourir plutôt que de finir comme ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait dit ça, et le lui fit comprendre. Sur la défensive, il rétorqua :

Bill aurait mieux fait de mourir alors ?

Les yeux d'Hermione se fixèrent immédiatement sur ceux de Ron, elle était horrifiée.

Je ne voulais pas dire ça, dit-elle rapidement. Ron, je te jure, ce n'est pas –

C'est bon, l'interrompit-il, regrettant de l'avoir fait regretter ses paroles. Je sais, je suis désolé.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle accepta. Sentir sa petite main dans la sienne lui redonna des forces.

Je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste… Lavande. Je ne sais pas.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait compris sans avoir besoin d'explications. Il ne voulait pas parler de Lavande Brown.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle calmement en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

Il savait qu'elle poserait cette question tôt ou tard. Il n'en connaissait pas la réponse alors il haussa les épaules, indifférent, et marmonna un « ouais » pas très convaincant.

Ron, c'est moi. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il-te-plait.

Elle ôta sa main de la sienne et entoura sa taille de son bras pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui pour lui faire face.

Tu n'as pas à faire semblant.

Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens. Une fois son regard verrouillé au sien, Ron eut l'impression qu'Hermione pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Elle était sale, des tâches de boue recouvraient ses vêtements et son visage. Ses manches étaient en lambeaux et il y avait un trou au niveau du col de sa chemise. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient si marrons, exactement la même teinte que ses cheveux. Ses cheveux. Ils étaient décoiffés comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus. Même s'ils n'avaient jamais été parfaitement contrôlés, ses cheveux s'étaient laissés apprivoiser avec les années, se transformant en une masse de boucles soyeuses. Mais à présent, ils étaient frisés et touffus et ses boucles semblaient se battre entre elles. Une autre image s'imposa alors à son esprit : celle d'une petite fille aux cheveux touffus avec des dents trop grandes pour une trop petite bouche, et un cerveau beaucoup trop rempli pour une fille de onze ans.

A cette pensée, Ron sentit son état empirer et, soudain submergé par une émotion incontrôlable, il se sentit éclater en sanglots.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qui arrivait, il en fut mortifié.

Il laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains, gêné comme jamais il ne l'avait été et honteux. Il sentit les mains d'Hermione agripper ses épaules pour le tourner vers elle. Il essaya de résister mais elle avait soudainement acquis une force imposante et, avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, il se retrouva face à elle.

Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-elle en lui prenant le visage à deux mains pour le forcer à obéir.

Elle prit de nouveau ses mains dans les siennes.

Ron, tout va s'arranger, dit-elle d'un ton sur.

Ron était persuadé qu'elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même de ses paroles.

Je te le promets. Tout va bien maintenant.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ron lui-même ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Il ne trouvait pas de raison à ses larmes ni à ses émotions. Mais elle le fixait du regard et il eut de plus en plus l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à la petite fille qu'il avait rencontrée il y a sept ans dans un wagon du Poudlard Express. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette image lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit.

Il laissa échapper la première chose qui lui vint en tête.

Hermione, je suis désolé !

Elle le regarda comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Elle n'avait clairement pas imaginé que sa première réaction serait de s'excuser, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, confuse. Tu es désolé de quoi ?

De t'avoir fait pleurer ! avoua-t-il.

Il voulait s'arrêter là pour éviter d'être gêné mais il n'y arriva pas : c'est comme si sa bouche émettait des sons de son propre chef malgré ses efforts pour l'en empêcher.

Quand on était petits, tu sais. J'étais furieux parce que tu étais tellement douée en Sortilèges. Avec les plumes, tu te souviens.

Il s'entendait radoter, ses mots alternés de hoquets et de sanglots. Il parlait très vite et était incapable de ralentir le rythme ou de le stopper.

Mais j'étais jaloux parce que toi tu y arrivais et pas moi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant, je suis désolé Hermione, je ne savais pas…

Il se rendit alors compte que lui-même ignorait ce qu'il ne savait pas.

C'est juste que j'ai été horrible et méchant, et je n'aurais pas du me moquer de toi. Je n'étais qu'un enfant mais j'aurais du m'en rendre compte et je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Il était à bout de souffle et Hermione le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Elle devait surement penser que son cerveau avait été endommagé par la bataille. Elle allait bientôt quitter la pièce pour aller chercher une aide médicale. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le regarda longtemps, plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Enfin, elle se mit à parler.

Est-ce que tu parles du troll ?

Elle avait prononcé ces mots de façon très claire. Lui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça.

Oui, avoua-t-il timidement en baissant les yeux. Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer.

Elle gloussa.

Hermione n'était pas tellement du genre à glousser. Elle avait ses moments, bien sur, surtout lorsqu'elle était avec Ginny où lorsqu'on la chatouillait, où elle émettait quelques gloussements. Mais elle était généralement quelqu'un de très sérieux et, lorsqu'elle trouvait quelque chose drôle, elle riait plus qu'elle ne gloussait. Alors Ron était surpris de l'entendre glousser à présent, surtout après avoir déversé tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et après avoir sangloté comme un enfant.

Elle remarqua bien vite cet air vexé sur son visage et s'expliqua.

Oh Ron ! dit-elle en secouant la tête et en posant ses mains sur ses épaules de nouveau. Ron, c'était il ya des lustres.

Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

Et crois-moi, la dernière fois que tu m'as fait pleurer ce n'était pas là !

Il ne comprit pas vraiment comment quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent qu'elle pouvait croire que cette information lui remonterait le moral. Il était bien conscient de n'être qu'un idiot et cela l'attrista de constater qu'Hermione le savait aussi. Et surtout de l'entendre dire.

Il leva les yeux pour croiser son regard et fut surpris de constater qu'elle ne semblait ni furieuse ni sarcastique. Elle lui faisait un sourire timide et gêné.

Mais c'était la première fois, non ?

C'était la première fois.

Il la regarda quelques instants de plus avant de trouver le courage de lui dire ce qui lui pesait sur la conscience depuis quelques mois à présent.

Harry m'a dit que tu avais pleuré, dans la forêt, après mon départ.

Il avait parlé d'une voix calme car il savait que ce sujet était presque devenu un tabou entre eux, preuve en est qu'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'évanouit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement et elle ôta ses mains de ses épaules avant de les poser sur ses genoux. Enfin, elle tourna la tête. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Je suis désolé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'excusait de son comportement mais c'était la première fois qu'il le faisait sans avoir peur de se recevoir une flopée de canaris en plein visage.

Tu es un adulte maintenant, dit-elle.

Il ne comprenait pas et son silence incita Hermione à continuer son explication.

Avec le troll, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, dit-elle simplement sans le regarder. Tu as dit que tu étais jeune et que tu ne te rendais pas compte. Tu n'es plus un enfant.

Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il était persuadé de ne pas pouvoir se sentir plus mal qu'à cet instant.

Hermione, je suis désolé, supplia-t-il désespérément.

Tu m'as blessée !

Il se trompait. Il se sentait encore plus mal.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il ne dit rien. Ce même silence gêné qu'ils avaient connu quelques instants plus tôt fit son retour. Ron ne voyait que le profil d'Hermione, et il était furieux de l'avoir blessée, il se détestait.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla durer une décennie, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

Tu n'aurais pas du partir, dit-elle simplement.

Il se sentit hocher la tête avant de murmurer un énième « Je suis désolé… »

J'ai cru que tu étais mort, annonça-t-elle, et à voir son regard, elle ne plaisantait pas. J'étais persuadée que tu étais mort. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas rentrer chez toi ni retourner à Poudlard. J'ai cru que tu étais mort.

Mais je ne suis pas mort.

Tu ne comprends pas ! cria-t-elle brusquement. J'ai HURLE ton nom quand tu es parti et je t'ai SUPPLIE de ne pas partir. Mais tu es parti quand même !

Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Il le savait parce qu'il l'avait entendue. Il se sentit de nouveau écœuré par son comportement à ce souvenir. Il l'avait entendue le supplier et essayer de le rattraper. Il l'avait ignorée. Il l'avait même maudite d'avoir choisi Harry. Et ensuite il avait transplané.

Je voulais revenir ! se défendit-il.

Et c'était la vérité aussi. A la seconde même où il était parti, il avait voulu revenir en arrière. Mais les Rafleurs l'avaient attrapé et après ça, il n'avait plus eu aucune chance de les retrouver.

Je te jure, Hermione ! Je suis désolé.

Elle le regardait, les yeux légèrement humides. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle ne se remettrait pas à pleurer alors qu'il s'excusait.

C'était une erreur, Hermione, dit-il d'un air solennel. Et je ne le referais plus jamais.

Tu ne feras plus jamais quoi ?

C'était pourtant simple. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle n'avait pas pu deviner.

Partir, répondit-il. Je ne partirais plus jamais.

Et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Ron sut immédiatement qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et posa son visage sur son torse, se cachant ainsi dans les replis de son tee-shirt. Il lui rendit son étreinte, s'émerveillant de leur parfaite compatibilité. Elle se serra aussi fort que possible contre lui et il la laissa faire. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser et elle non plus ne semblait pas pleurer. Il savait, néanmoins, qu'ils avaient tous deux besoin d'être réconfortés et que cette étreinte était la meilleure façon de le faire. Il fit courir sa main sur ses cheveux épais, constatant que les nœuds étaient plus nombreux que les boucles. Mais cette fois, au lieu de le rendre nostalgique, il se sentit sourire.

Il avait l'impression que cela durait des heures alors qu'en réalité ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Ils restèrent enlacés, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prenne la parole. Sa voix était étouffée par le tissu de son tee-shirt.

Tu es fatigué ?

Il hocha la tête. La journée l'avait épuisé et l'idée de dormir était la bienvenue.

Je devrais y aller alors, murmura-t-elle en se reculant légèrement.

Ron regretta immédiatement ses paroles qui avaient obligé Hermione à mettre une certaine distance entre eux, même si elle n'avait pas encore retiré ses mains de derrière son cou. Elle le regardait, un kaléidoscope d'émotions pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Non. Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de façon si honnête dans sa vie. Sa petite voix lui disait qu'il aurait du avoir honte d'avoir prononcé des mots aussi cliché. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'y avait personne et elle ne se moquerait pas de lui.

Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit considérablement et elle lui sourit timidement. Ron passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Tu n'as qu'à rester là.

Et si on se faisait prendre ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Tu as peur de quoi ? De te faire renvoyer ?

Elle gloussa de nouveau. Ron commençait vraiment à apprécier ce son.

Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ?

Je m'en fiche. Le monde entier pourrait nous voir que ça ne me dérangerait pas.

Alors d'accord, dit-elle d'une voix si douce que le cœur de Ron sembla se gonfler de bien-être.

Elle ôta se mains de derrière son cou, puis sembla attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose. Puis la réalité sembla le frapper de plein fouet. Il ravala sa nervosité ridicule, desserra son étreinte et commença par enlever ses chaussures. Il ne s'était pas préparé pour dormir et portait toujours les mêmes vêtements. Mais Hermione aussi.

Hermione se leva pour lui permettre de s'installer. Il défit le lit avant de s'installer sous les draps. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Alors il tendit simplement sa main à Hermione, et, à son grand soulagement, cette dernière l'accepta après avoir retiré ses chaussures. Elle grimpa sur le lit à son tour et donna un petit coup de baguette pour refermer les rideaux autour d'eux. Il repoussa les draps pour la laisser prendre place, ce qu'elle fit sans dire un mot.

C'était, sans aucun doute possible, le moment le plus terrifiant de toute sa vie.

Araignées géantes, loups-garous, évadés de prison, Mangemorts, Sorts Impardonnables ou même Vous-Savez-Qui : tout cela n'était rien comparé à ce qui lui arrivait maintenant.

Hermione n'avait jamais dormi dans son lit. Elle s'était assise sur son lit au Terrier, ainsi que dans leur tente. Elle avait dormi près de lui plusieurs fois à Square Grimmaurd. Mais elle n'avait jamais dormi AVEC lui dans SON lit.

Ron était à présent certain que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine.

Il se demandait si elle était aussi nerveuse que lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son visage lui permit de voir qu'effectivement elle semblait elle aussi se poser des questions sur ce qui allait se passer. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent CA ! Bien sur, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas. Après tout, c'était Hermione.

Hermione Granger.

Dieu qu'elle était belle. Et folle. Et autoritaire. Et une vraie bûcheuse. Mais surtout belle. Elle était tout simplement Hermione.

Et peut-être qu'il l'aimait pour ça.

Mais il n'était pas un de ces romantiques dans l'âme. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ou qu'il l'aimait « peut-être ». Peu importe. Pour la première fois de leur vie, ils avaient un futur devant eux alors il se dit qu'ils auraient tout le temps du monde pour faire les choses dans les règles.

Il se revoyait quelques heures plus tôt, alors qu'Hermione se jetait sur lui. Il pouvait encore sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes et, involontairement, il ressentit comme une étincelle s'allumer au plus profond de lui-même. Il rêvait de l'embrasser depuis des mois – bon, des années peut-être – mais il n'avait jamais trouvé le courage ni le bon moment pour le faire. Et puis finalement, elle l'avait fait pour lui. C'était un comportement tout à fait Hermionien. Elle faisait toujours en sorte que Ron ne rate pas de date butoir, même si pour cela elle devait finir ses devoirs à sa place à la dernière minute. Et leur situation se rapprochait un peu de ces moments là. Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, ils s'étaient surement tous deux demandé si leur date butoir n'était pas sur le point d'arriver.

Mais heureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

Evidemment, il se serait préoccupé des elfes de maison beaucoup plus tôt s'il avait su qu'Hermione se jetterait sur lui comme ça. Il aurait même porté ce stupide badge Sale à la seconde même où elle lui aurait montré.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

La voix d'Hermione le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il essaya d'effacer ce sourire, qu'il avait esquissé sans s'en rendre compte, pour éviter de lui raconter ce qui lui trottait dans la tête. Mais ce fut horrifié qu'il s'entendit éclater de rire, rire sur lequel il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle.

QU'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

C'est rien, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que… quand je pensais à ça, ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais imaginé.

Ca quoi ?

Même en étant si intelligente, elle ne comprenait pas toujours ce qu'il y avait d'évident. Ou alors elle était en réalité un Mangemort déguisé en Hermione, envoyé pour le torturer.

Ca, répondit-il en les désignant tous les deux du doigt. Nous.

Un petit sourire narquois apparut sur le visage d'Hermione et Ron était sur qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le taquiner.

Et bien quoi ?

Bon, si elle voulait vraiment savoir…

Quand je t'imaginais dans ce lit, ce n'était pas comme ça.

Tu m'as imaginée… Quoi ?

Elle se redressa brusquement et se mit à examiner les draps comme si elle cherchait à trouver des traces compromettantes.

Ron éclata de rire. Cela faisait du bien.

Oh, arrête ! Je venais juste d'arriver.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea.

Tu ne devrais pas imaginer des filles dans ton lit, Ron, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Surtout pas moi.

Pourquoi surtout pas toi ?

Parce que je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

Tu es là pourtant, non ?

Touché. Elle remarqua l'ironie de sa phrase et encore une fois ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Je ne suis pas là pour CA.

Je sais. C'est bien pour ça que j'ai dit que ce n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

Elle était scandalisée, c'était évident. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée et ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en deux fois plus grand que la normale. Elle se mit à bégayer se qui finit par faire rire Ron.

Oh c'est bon, Hermione, je plaisantais.

Ce n'était pas le cas mais elle n'aurait pas besoin de le savoir.

Mais j'étais sérieux sur une chose, continua-t-il. Rien de tout ça n'est comme je l'avais imaginé.

Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Elle était d'habitude si brillante que lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas quelque chose automatiquement, cela avait tendance à l'agacer.

Mais elle semblait avoir compris.

La vie n'est pas toujours comme on l'imagine.

Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas…

Il parlait à cœur ouvert à présent. Hermione, elle, l'observait avec attention et Ron n'en revenait pas comme il était facile de lui parler simplement.

Je ne comprends pas comment la pire journée de ta vie peut aussi être le plus beau jour de ta vie…

Cela ne semblait pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ait réalisé ses rêves pour ensuite voir mourir son frère sous ses yeux une heure plus tard. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être la avec Hermione, de se sentir heureux, alors que le reste de sa famille était en bas, malheureuse, pleurant leur perte. Lui aussi était en deuil mais il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter sa mère pour l'instant, et il se savait incapable d'affronter George…

Fred est un héros.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Avait-elle appris l'Occlumencie ? Ce serait une très, très mauvaise nouvelle pour lui… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient tout simplement sur la même longueur d'onde. Après avoir été si proches pendant si longtemps elle pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre. Et personne, absolument personne d'autre qu'Hermione Granger ne pouvait déchiffrer un livre aussi bien qu'elle.

Je sais, murmura-t-il, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'est quand même pas juste.

Son regard s'était finalement ancré sur le sien. Elle secoua la tête.

Non, ce n'est pas juste.

Ca ne me semble même pas réel.

Ils parlaient à voix basse à présent et Ron se demandait comment ils étaient passés des gloussements et taquineries à ces messes basses.

Je suis contente que tu ailles bien, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

Elle fit glisser son bras sous sa tête puis autour de son cou.

J'ai eu peur. Quand on a été séparés… J'étais inquiète pour tout le monde, évidemment, mais surtout pour toi.

Elle était si honnête avec lui. Ca ne l'ennuyait pas, ne l'effrayait pas. Cela lui remontait le moral de savoir qu'elle tenait à lui. Il avait failli paniquer lorsqu'il était retourné dans la Grande Salle après la Cabane Hurlante. Elle n'était plus derrière lui. Mais heureusement, ils s'étaient retrouvés plus tard.

Et à présent, ils étaient là.

Tu te rends compte que c'est terminé ?

Elle secoua la tête.

Enfin, dit-elle dans un soupir. Tout le monde est en sécurité.

C'est bizarre, non ? On a pas dormi notre baguette à la main depuis des mois. Et maintenant, c'est –

Fini, conclut-elle.

Mais tout commence aussi, continua-t-il calmement.

Il espérait lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'il ressentait d'un simple regard. Car il avait trop peur pour le dire. « Peur »n'était pas vraiment le bon mot mais il serait ravi qu'elle lise en lui encore une fois.

Son sourire fut sa seule réponse. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Tout va être différent maintenant. Ca va être dur de revenir à la normale après tout ça.

C'est sur. Je ne suis même pas sur de me souvenir de la définition du mot « normal », plaisanta-t-il. Ca va être bizarre de rentrer chez soi…

Les yeux d'Hermione se détournèrent rapidement de ceux de Ron. Il se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait probablement pas où aller.

Quand est-ce que tu vas chercher tes parents ? questionna-t-il prudemment.

Il ne voulait pas la faire crier ni pleurer.

Non, au lieu de ça, elle voulut hausser les épaules mais n'en souleva qu'une avant de secouer la tête.

Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-elle. Bientôt, je pense…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il, conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Je croyais que tu serais contente de les revoir.

Si, dit-elle rapidement. C'est juste… que je suis inquiète, c'est tout.

Inquiète pour quoi ?

J'ai peur d'avoir raté quelque chose, avoua-t-elle. Et si je m'étais trompée et qu'ils restaient comme ça pour toujours ? Ou si je me trompais en voulant défaire le sort ?

Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

Hermione, fais-moi confiance, tu n'as RIEN raté. Tu es la fille la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais rencontrée de toute ma VIE. Je suis sur que tu as tout fait à la perfection.

Elle rougit sous l'effet du compliment.

J'espère bien. J'étais nerveuse quand je l'ai fait.

Ca ira, la rassura-t-il. Ils seront de retour à la normale comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Tu viendras avec moi ? le supplia-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. En Australie ? Pour m'aider ?

Il lui sourit et se demanda comment son cerveau fonctionnait parfois.

Evidemment que je viendrai avec toi, répondit-il. Mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide. Surtout pas venant de moi.

Il plaisantait mais ce fut sur un ton plus que sérieux qu'Hermione reprit.

Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu te rabaisses toujours ? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à voir toutes ces qualités que tu as ?

Il semblait perdu.

De quoi tu parles ?

"Surtout pas venant de moi", imita-t-elle. Pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi d'imaginer que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Euh… Peut-être parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse et s'il y avait quelque chose que TOI tu ne saurais pas faire, je ne vois pas comment moi je pourrais t'aider.

C'était pourtant évident. Mais Hermione secoua la tête de nouveau.

Tu ne te rends pas compte de toutes les choses que tu fais pour m'aider ? Ron, tu es très intelligent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te sous-estimes autant.

Une autre conversation qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir avec elle maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle lui dise qu'il gâchait sa vie à ne pas s'appliquer, à ne pas donner vie à tout son potentiel. C'était un sujet de dispute depuis sept ans. Et il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle.

Quand est-ce que tu veux partir ? demanda-t-il, changeant ainsi le sujet.

Peu importe. Dès que possible, je pense.

Ron hocha la tête puis déglutit.

On devrait attendre par contre. Tu sais… après… Fred… tu vois ?

Il sentit de nouveau des larmes perler au coin de ses paupières.

La main d'Hermione derrière sa tête se perdit dans ses cheveux et sa deuxième main vint se poser sur sa joue.

On peut prendre tout le temps que tu voudras, Ron. Je ne suis pas pressée.

Il secoua la tête rapidement, content de voir que ses larmes n'avaient pas coulé.

Non, tu n'as pas parlé à tes parents depuis un an.

Je sais. Mais ils sont en sécurité et ils sont surement parfaitement heureux. On peut prendre notre temps. Tu dois rester avec ta famille. Fred mérite bien ça.

Fred méritait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aura jamais eues, dit-il sombrement.

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les caresses d'Hermione dans ses cheveux.

C'est vrai, chuchota-t-elle. Mais c'est une des personnes les plus géniales que j'aie rencontrée. Et personne, personne, n'a jamais vécu comme Fred avait vécu. A part peut-être George.

Les mots d'Hermione avaient un effet apaisant sur Ron. Presque autant que la berceuse que lui chantait sa mère quand il était petit.

C'est juste… Chaque jour, ils VIVENT, tout simplement, tu vois ?

Cette explication aurait pu paraitre un peu étrange pour bon nombre de gens, mais Ron comprenait parfaitement. Elle parlait de Fred au présent, mais cela ne le choquait pas car Fred, même s'il n'était plus là, resterait présent dans les esprits. Ron le savait. A travers son héritage, à travers la boutique et à travers George évidemment.

George.

George ne s'en remettra jamais, marmonna-t-il, les yeux toujours clos.

Les doigts d'Hermione dansaient toujours dans les cheveux cuivrés de Ron.

Si, il s'en remettra, le rassura-t-elle. Il s'en remettra parce que c'est ce que Fred aurait voulu. Ron, je sais que c'est dur et je sais que tu es triste. Tout le monde l'est… Mais Fred ne voudrait pas de ça. Plus que quiconque il voudrait que les gens tournent la page, fassent la fête et vivent. Il voudrait qu'ils rient.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard.

Tu es si intelligente, chuchota-t-il.

Hermione sourit. Ron put apercevoir ses belles dents blanches parfaitement droites. Et tout ça grâce à un sort qui avait dévié en quatrième année, cela semblait si loin.

C'est à ça que je sers, plaisanta-t-elle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit…

Puis elle gloussa.

Encore des gloussements. Pour lui, c'était le plus joli son au monde.

Alors il l'embrassa.

Il l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle était vraiment intelligente. Et il l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle était belle. Et aussi parce qu'elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Et il l'avait embrassée parce qu'elle était capable de rire malgré toute cette tragédie.

Et son frère l'aurait vraiment respectée pour ça.

En fait, Fred l'aurait adorée pour ça.

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et Hermione avait toujours ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses à la base de sa nuque. Sa deuxième main était de nouveau posée sur sa joue. Elle avait un gout de cannelle et il se demanda vaguement si elle avait mangé quelque chose depuis leur dernier baiser. Leur dernier baiser… Leur dernier baiser n'aurait pas pu être plus différent de celui-ci.

Il n'y avait plus d'urgence, pas de lèvres écrasées ni de moment passionné. Ni tout le reste.

Mais surtout, ils n'avaient pas de public cette fois.

Même s'il avait été à peine conscient de la présence d'Harry la première fois, il se rendait bien compte cette fois-ci qu'ils étaient complètement seuls. Et il faisait de son mieux pour en profiter un maximum.

Embrasser Hermione était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre auparavant. Bien sur, son expérience précédente se résumait en un seul nom : Lavande Brown. Et Lavande et Hermione étaient deux filles très, TRES différentes.

Lavande était gentille mais trop dépendante. Il fallait constamment la rassurer. Après leur première séance de bécotage après le match de Quidditch, il ne pouvait plus lui tenir la main sans qu'elle lui demande s'il tenait vraiment à elle. Il s'était senti obligé de lui raconter des mensonges pour quelques baisers. Il le regrettait toujours après, bien sur, mais sur le coup, il lui aurait raconté n'importe quoi pourvu qu'elle le laisse mettre sa main sous sa chemise. Hermione, en revanche, ne lui avait jamais rien demandé de la sorte. Mais il n'aurait jamais besoin de lui mentir à elle, c'était agréable de ne pas être forcé à dire des choses romantiques.

Ils avaient tous deux caché leurs sentiments au fil des années, malgré quelques mots durs ou quelques canaris révélateurs. Mais malgré tout cela, ils savaient ce qui se cachait derrière tout ces messages codés, même s'ils étaient têtus comme des mules et lents comme des escargots. Tout avait changé les deux années précédentes. Ils avaient conclu une sorte d'accord silencieux depuis le soir où Ron s'était fait publiquement jeter dans la Salle Commune. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment et ils l'avaient reporté pour aider Harry.

A présent, tout était clair et ils ne reviendraient plus en arrière.

Plus jamais, espérait-il.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point il était agréable d'embrasser Hermione et il se fichait d'être ridicule de penser ça. Ses lèvres glissaient sur les siennes comme si elles avaient été placées là dans ce but. Et lorsqu'il sentit la langue d'Hermione caresser la sienne, il cru oublier comment respirer. Il appuya légèrement sur son épaule et fut ravi de constater qu'elle le laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos. Leur baiser n'en fut pas interrompu. Il s'intensifia même légèrement lorsqu'elle put passer ses deux mains derrière son cou pour le rapprocher d'elle.

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il avait atterri sur elle, son corps pressé au sien. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se redresser avant de lui faire mal, elle approfondit encore leur baiser.

Il n'existait rien au monde de pareil. RIEN.

Il l'embrassait après sept longues années de frustration. Sept années mêlant amour, colère, blagues, danger, jalousies, taquineries, tristesse, jubilation et amitié. Et elle lui rendait tout cela.

La main de Ron posée sur son épaule remonta le long de son coup pour caresser sa joue. Sa peau était si douce, si parfaite sous sa paume. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela était réel.

Ils se séparèrent enfin pour respirer. Ils savaient également qu'il serait plus judicieux de s'arrêter là pour le moment. Ils avaient tellement de temps devant eux à présent qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se précipiter. Et ils n'avaient pas envie de se précipiter. Ron voulait juste de sa présence. Cela lui suffisait.

On a enfin un « nous », dit-elle dans un souffle, rayonnante.

Il sut tout de suite de quoi elle parlait. Ils avaient passé des années à se concentrer sur Harry. Cela en valait la peine, bien sur. Harry, sauver le monde, etc. Mais ils avaient mis leurs vies de côté en attendant, c'est-à-dire tout le temps où ils s'étaient connus.

Enfin, ils avaient une chance de se concentrer sur eux.

Ils avaient un futur.

C'était irréel.

C'est dur à croire, marmonna-t-il en se redressant pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Enfin.

Elle se tourna sur le côté pour lui faire face en utilisant une de ses mains comme coussin tandis que l'autre cherchait celle de Ron. Elle entremêla leurs doigts et reposa leurs mains entre eux.

Il faut dormir.

Il était d'accord. Il était épuisé. S'il s'endormait, son sommeil pourrait durer des années.

Il hocha la tête et lui fit un sourire timide.

D'accord.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire et ôta sa main de la sienne. Ron s'inquiéta de cette distance qu'elle installait entre eux mais son Coeur se gonfla lorsqu'il la vit retirer sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean. Sans un mot, elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et la posa sur la table de chevet située de son côté. Ron, suivant la cadence, lui tendit sa propre baguette pour qu'elle la place près de la sienne.

Cet acte anodin avait toute son importance. Cela représentait énormément de choses.

Après bon nombre d'années, ils étaient enfin en sécurité. Ils pouvaient dormir sans avoir à distribuer des tours de garde. Ils pouvaient, enfin , se détendre.

Elle se rallongea près de lui et ce fut lui, cette fois, qui prit sa main. Tout semblait si parfait. Il souleva son bras et elle se glissa dessous.

Il sut qu'elle s'était endormie en quelques secondes et il se sentit prendre le même chemin. C'était si facile. Il avait du mal à y croire. Mais encore une fois, y croire était facile. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, ils avaient traversé tant de choses ensemble – la vie, la mort et tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux. Ils se connaissaient par cœur.

Il la trouvait magnifique et parfaite pour lui. Il entrevoyait son futur rien qu'en la regardant, et Dieu seul sait qu'entrevoir un quelconque futur avait été compliqué pour lui. Ils n'avaient plus à s'inquiéter de rien. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien faire d'autre : ils savaient.

Parce qu'en plus de tout, ils étaient amis. Les MEILLEURS amis.

Et c'est cela qui rendait les choses si simples.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer de leur propre accord et il s'endormit presque instantanément. Il savait que tout irait bien, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Et beaucoup de choses seraient… parfaites.


End file.
